choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mazda Atenza
The Mazda Atenza, also known as the Mazda6 outside of Japan and China, is a midsized sedan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q Works. Real life info The Mazda Atenza was introduced in 2002 as a replacement for the Capella (626 outside of Japan). In Japan, three bodystyles were available: a 4-door sedan (Atenza Sedan), a 4-door hatchback (Atenza Sport), or a 4-door wagon (Atenza Sport Wagon). The Mazda6 was introduced in Australia, New Zealand, and Europe the same year; bodystyles vary by trim level. Engine choices include a 1.8-liter MZR inline-4 (Europe only; 118 hp and 122 lb/ft of torque), a 2.0-liter MZR inline-4 (142 hp and 134 lb/ft of torque for the sedan, while the hatchback and wagon produce 148 hp), 2.0-liter MZR-CD inline-4 diesel (Europe only; producing 119 hp and 229 lb/ft of torque for the Comfort and Exclusive trims, and 134 hp for Exclusive Sport models), and a 2.3-liter MZR inline-4 (175 hp and 158 lb/ft of torque in Japan, 160 hp and 155 lb/ft of torque in Europe/Australia). Transmissions included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic with manual shift mode. Front-wheel drive was standard, with all-wheel drive optional (Europe, Australia, and Japan). Trim lines for the Atenza include 20C (sedan only), 20F (sedan, Sport, and Sport Wagon), 23C (Sport and Sport Wagon), 23E (sedan only), 23E Luxury Package (sedan only), and 23S (Sport and Sport Wagon). Australian Mazda6s were available in Limited (sedan only), Classic (sedan, hatchback, and wagon), Luxury (sedan and hatchback), and Luxury Sports (hatchback only) trim lines; all Australian models are equipped with the 2.3-liter or diesel engines. New Zealand Mazda6s were available in 2.0 GLX (sedan only), 2.3 GSX (sedan, hatchback, and wagon), and 2.3 Limited (sedan and hatchback). European trim lines include Comfort, Exclusive, Exclusive Sport, and Sport. In 2003, the Mazda6 was introduced in the United States and the Atenza was introduced in China. US-spec Mazda6s were available with the 2.3-liter inline-4 (160 hp and 155 lb/ft of torque in the US) or a US-exclusive 3.0-liter MZI V6 (220 hp and 192 lb/ft of torque); transmission choices include the 5-speed manual, 4-speed automatic with manual shift mode (4-cylinder models), or a 5-speed automatic with manual shift mode (V6 models; US only). All US-spec Mazda6s are front-wheel drive. Trim lines consist of the i ''(4-cylinder models) and ''s ''(6-cylinder models) and all 2003 models were sedans. Trim lines for the 2003 Atenza Sport and Sport Wagon included 20F, 23C, 23S, and 23Z, while the sedan retained the same trim lines as the 2002 models. In late 2003, the Atenza 23E S-Limited sedan became available. In 2004, the Mazda6 became available in Canada, and the hatchback and wagon bodystyles went on sale in North America. Trim lines for the Atenza sedan include 20C, 20F, 23E, and 23E Luxury Package, while trim lines for the Atenza Sport and Sport Wagon include the 20F, 23C, 23S, and 23Z. The Atenza Sport and Sport Wagon offered a 23S Leather-Limited model. In 2005, the Atenza/Mazda6 underwent a facelift, with minor exterior changes. Trim lines for the Atenza include 20C, 20E (sedan only), 20F (sedan and Sport Wagon), 23C (Sport Wagon only), 23EX, 23S (Sport and Sport Wagon), and 23Z (Sport and Sport Wagon). Trim lines for the North America-spec Mazda6 expanded to ''i ''Base, ''i ''Sport, ''i ''Grand Touring, ''s ''Base, ''s ''Sport, and ''s ''Grand Touring. The ''i ''continues to be equipped with the 2.3-liter engine while the ''s ''continues to be equipped with the V6. The 5-speed automatic option on the V6 is replaced with a 6-speed automatic with manual shift mode; the ''s Grand Touring models come with this transmission standard. European 2.0-liter and diesel models had an increase in power, to 147 hp and 141 hp, respectively. Australian models are upgraded to a 6-speed manual transmission or 5-speed automatic transmission and upgraded to 16" or 17" wheels (depending on model). Also in late 2005, the Mazdaspeed Atenza, known as the Mazdaspeed6 in North America and Mazda6 MPS in Europe, Australia, and South Africa, was launched. It features a turbocharged 2.3-liter DISI inline-4 (producing 256 hp in Europe, 268 hp in Japan, and 274 hp in North America; all versions produce 280 lb/ft of torque), mated to a 6-speed manual transmission and all-wheel drive. Exterior changes include a raised hood and custom body kit. Mazdaspeed 6 models came in two trims: Sport and Grand Touring. Grand Touring models came with leather seats and the navigation system was optional. In 2006, 4-cylinder US-spec Mazda6 models received a 5-speed automatic transmission to replace the 4-speed automatic. Mazda6 V6 models were detuned slightly, to 215 hp. The Atenza 23EX Brown Leather Style went on sale, with brown leather interior. In late 2006, the Atenza sedan offered a 20ES model, and Atenza Sport and Sport Wagon offered the 23SS model. The 23SS has two-tone cloth seats, power front driver's seat, and a pop-up navigation system. In 2007, the North American-spec Mazdaspeed 6 is detuned slightly, to 270 hp, and North American Mazda6s were detuned slightly, with 4-cylinder models producing 156 hp and V6 models producing 212 hp. Choro-Q Works The Atenza is body 33 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q33.png WRC Q33.png WGC Q33.png Notes * The "23" on the Racing Paint/Special Paint version, along with the body styling, indicates that the Atenza featured in Choro-Q Works is one of the "23" (2.3-liter) models. Appearances * Choro-Q Works Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles